


Yesterday

by petitepos



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Split, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ryden break up story inspired by the song Yesterday-the beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Brendons perspective, set after the Pretty.Odd. era

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_   
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_   
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

 

It's over. That's what he told me. I knew things weren't going great between us, but I never thought he'd break up with me. It felt like things were getting better again. Now it feels like I'm drowning in my own thoughts.   
  
_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_  
 _There's a shadow hanging over me_  
 _Oh, yesterday came suddenly_  
  


It feels like he took a part of me with him when he walked out on me. All I'm left with is myself. I didn't even realise it was happening. All of a sudden he told me, that he didn't want to do this anymore. He said he just couldn't. I let him walk away. I should've stopped him.

  
_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say_   
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

He never gave me one good reason. I guess it was just everything I made him put up with. All the things I said, everything I did. He told me he still loved me. He was just getting tired of me.

  
_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_   
_Now I need a place to hide away_   
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

It seemed so easy. All our little routines, the stolen kisses, the things only he knew. Everything is gone now, and I'm left to pick up the pieces he left me with. I want to hide. From my family, my friends, myself. From him.

  
_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say_   
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

I just want to turn back time. I just want to be better. I just want to know why.

  
_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_   
_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

 

Why can't things be easy again?

 


End file.
